Efficient use of natural resources is an ongoing initiative for many, from the global level to the individual. One avenue for reducing a carbon footprint is the use of solar power captured by photovoltaic panels and distributed into an electrical power grid. Generally, photovoltaic panels are used as a secondary on-site power generation system to be used to supplement a main power input generated by a power generation system, such as that provided by a utility company. The photovoltaic panels generate direct current (DC) which is then inverted to alternating current (AC) to be incorporated into the power grid, on-site or otherwise, for use.
Lighting devices and systems incorporating light emitting diodes (LEDs) utilize DC power to drive the LEDs. Therefore, the utility-provided AC power, and any secondary power input whether AC or DC inverted to AC, must be converted to DC power to drive the LEDs. Energy losses are experienced during the power conversion processes.
Additionally, when it comes to the end user's ability to regulate and monitor the use of electricity in a residence or business, that ability is generally limited to lighting controls such as turning lights on and off, dimming, photoelectric controls, and timers, but the end user does not have the ability to configure an electric system beyond these controls and has no way of knowing how much energy is being used for any one device or “zone” of devices.
Therefore, the art of energy efficient lighting systems would benefit from a more efficient system capable of better utilizing the DC power produced from secondary power sources such as photovoltaic panels and could also benefit from an electric system capable of better regulating and monitoring energy usage of electronic devices and “zones” of devices.